


Deck the Halls

by subcircus



Category: Murdoch Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia is filled with the spirit of the season and takes advantage of the decor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Christmas 2010.

Doctor Julia Ogden was finished for the day, hopefully until Boxing Day, barring any misfortune, so she was tidying away her equipment and singing carols as she went.

“I didn’t realise you had such a lovely singing voice, Doctor,” said a voice behind her. Startled, she turned, already recognising the voice of Detective William Murdoch.

“Thank you, William,” she replied with a shy smile. It always made her smile when he was so formal in private, as though he were worried that the compliment overstepped some bound of decency.

“Are you rehearsing or just filled with the spirit of the season?” he asked with that twinkle in his eye that made Julia melt every time.

She turned back to the desk and made a show of picking something up so she could grasp the edge lest her legs turn to jelly. The sensible doctor in her chided her for behaving like such a schoolgirl.

“A little of both, actually,” she replied lightly. “Some friends and I are going carolling this evening to raise money for a local hospice,” she added, hoping that the implied invitation was clear in her tone.

“That sounds fun,” William said with a small smile and hope blossomed in Julia, only to be dashed just as quickly. “I’ll be attending Mass, as usual.”

“Oh, of course,” Julia said a little too brightly. Luckily, William was too oblivious to notice.

“I see you’ve added a few seasonal touches,” he commented, indicating the holly and mistletoe about the room.

“Just because this is a morgue, I see no reason why it should be depressing. Just a few sprigs to brighten the place,” she said, daring him to say anything against it.

“It’s very tasteful,” he replied, his eyes lighting on each, including the piece of mistletoe she had hung from a light fixture. “You know, mistletoe dates back to the pagan winter solstice festivities,” William said as he stepped further into the room.

Julia was almost certain he was keeping away from the mistletoe and inwardly she sighed in frustration. Just what did she need to do for him to make the first advance? Filled with courage from she knew not where, she decided now was not the time for coyness.

“I’m more interested in recent traditions, William,” she said with a quirk of her lips. She purposefully took a step forward so she was under the mistletoe.

William’s eyebrows shot toward his hairline in surprise, but that swiftly transformed into a warm smile. He took a tentative step toward her and looked up at the mistletoe.

“Well, I would hate to be one to break with tradition, Doctor.”

“I’m very pleased to hear that, Detective.”


End file.
